


Happy Birthday Gokudera

by The_Quartermasters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tsuna is Not Dame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quartermasters/pseuds/The_Quartermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto give Gokudera pretty much the best birthday present imaginable.  A threesome with Tsuna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Gokudera

**Author's Note:**

> Psst... this is fic that's never been posted before. That's right, we've finally dug up our unpublished fic and it's on its way.

"I think the Italian food in Italy was better. But that was pretty decent, right?"

The base was quiet and empty, the lights dimmed faintly in the halls to simulate the night that existed above ground.

"It was good," Gokudera agreed, a quirked smile for the hopeful cheer in the taller man's voice. He could afford to be generous with his gratitude that night. It was evident, after all, that Yamamoto had done his research. It was the best Italian he'd had in Japan, hands down. Not bad as far as quiet birthday celebrations went.

"Aah, I'm glad," Yamamoto grinned with a relieved sigh. There was something just the slightest bit off about him tonight -- just the faintest edge of nervousness, his smiles just a little too wide even for Yamamoto. The celebration he'd arranged had been surprisingly tasteful. An evening out, a nice restaurant, a beautiful set of cufflinks as his gift. He cleared his throat as they approached Yamamoto's quarters. "I hope you like the second part of your present..."

Gokudera offered him a raised brow as his hand closed on the door handle. "I'm not sure you can really count 'that' as a gift, since you're always so willing to--" He pushed open the door, and stopped short, eyes wide.

Since Yamamoto didn't have much need for a desk in his room, he opted to have a small table in his quarters with a couple of chairs. When light flooded in from the hallway, it washed over their boss who sat in one of these chairs with a wine glass in hand and two matching ones beside him. He was dressed in crisp black slacks and a vest, the looseness of his tie and half-drained wine glass giving him an air of relaxation. He gave a little smile and wave. "Omedetou, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera hesitated in the doorway, looking between his nervous lover and his beloved boss, seated so casually at Yamamoto's table, watched as he tapped another wine glass invitingly. "It's had just the right amount of time to breathe," Tsuna assured him, nodding to the wine.

"A-ah! Thank you, Tenth. A-and for the birthday wishes! It's... good to see you home. Your... travel was pleasant, I hope?"

"Very pleasant," Tsuna replied, pouring a new glass of wine and handing it to Gokudera as Yamamoto turned on some low lights and hung their coats up. "Dino sends his birthday wishes as well. Straight from Italy," he added with a nervous little smile that matched Yamamoto's when he passed the third glass off to the swordsman and they shared a strange glance.

"How bout a toast?" Yamamoto suggested, placing a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "To Gokudera on his birthday! The best crazy science explosions guy any mafia could ask for."

Tsuna laughed and raised his glass. "Kanpai."

"Kanpai," Gokudera echoed, glancing at the wine only a little suspiciously, then immediately felt guilty for thinking ill of his boss's intentions and took a sip. It really was a fantastic wine. A good year and a full flavor. On second thought... he brought the glass to his lips and drained half the serving in one go. He didn't know why, but he suspected he might need it for whatever his two closest companions had planned. He knew something was going on. He only hoped it wasn't a surprise party. He hated surprises.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, drained his entire glass like it was a cheap shot. And then on the tail end of the breath that followed, he blurted out, "Tsuna's agreed to spend the night with us tonight."

The Tenth's frame stiffened, eyes widened and darted to Yamamoto upon this sudden announcement. His cheeks flushed as he looked back to Gokudera across the table.

Gokudera blinked, looked from the Tenth to Yamamoto and back again. "Huh?"

Tsuna groaned quietly and following Yamamoto's example, drained his wine glass.

The swordsman cleared his throat. He was flushed just as red as Tsuna. "I-- I mean, Tsuna is -- he wants to sleep with us. For your birthday."

"T-tenth?" Gokudera looked to their boss, face red and stomach somewhere in the vicinity of his knees. It wasn't --of course-- that he had any protest to the idea, not at all. Tsuna was... well, he supposed he'd always been a little bit in love with the Vongola boss, ever since his explosive entrance into Gokudera's young life had changed everything. But it wasn't as though he wasn't -happy- with how things had turned out and really... "He's not serious..." His eyes darted between them again. "Is he?"

"Ah..." Tsuna began, looking away, embarrassed. He busied himself with refilling both of their empty glasses. "That's... that's why I'm here!" he answered cheerfully. "I hope you don't mind... I mean, it's your decision of course, Gokudera-kun but Yamamoto thought you might enjoy it... I can go if you'd rather not, I understand!"

"No!" Gokudera held up a hand, alarm in his eyes as he met Tsuna's. "No, no. It's-- No, I mean... I'd like you to stay, Tenth. I-if you want to, that is."

"Mm, I would," Tsuna answered shyly, glancing at Yamamoto who looked relieved enough that he might pass out. He stepped forward then, wine glass still in hand and leaned up (still slight in stature in spite of twenty two years of age) and pressed a soft kiss to Gokudera's mouth. "Buon compleanno, Gokudera-kun."

It was enough to make any man melt, the press of those soft, wine-wet lips. He felt his eyes close and his cheeks flush hot and when Tsuna pulled back to wish him happy birthday, he finished off the second half of his wine glass. "T-thank you," he managed, accepted a refill, caught Yamamoto's eyes when he looked up again.

Yamamoto shot him a sheepish grin and stepped closer, behind the bomber to curl his free arm around Gokudera's waist gently. "I hope you don't mind," he murmured, leaning in to kiss Gokudera's ear. "I just... thought it might be fun to try."

"You should have talked to me first," Gokudera mumbled under his breath, not quite loud enough for the Tenth to overhear when he turned back to the table for a moment, politely busying himself with the wine bottle. "But... I suppose... you're sure he said it was okay?"

He felt Yamamoto nod against his neck, heard him chuckle. "He was a little surprised at first. But he thought about it for a few days and said that he wanted to. He looks nice, huh?"

This much, Gokudera could not deny. "He's wearing the suit we bought him," he noticed. "I knew he'd pull off Ravazzalo well." He turned then, facing Yamamoto for a moment, hesitating, but finally asking. "Are you okay with this?" He reached up, rubbed the hint of stubble at Yamamoto's jaw with the side of his thumb. He hated getting sappy, but he'd been with the idiot long enough to know that though he sucked at lying, he'd always been good at hiding behind a cheerful grin. "Don't lie or I'll punch you." 

Yamamoto laughed and nodded. "I'm okay with it. I want to have some fun..." He pressed a kiss to Gokudera's cheek. "Maybe not every day but I think it's a good way to celebrate your birthday..." He grinned, tugging at an earring.

Gokudera blushed, bristled, swatted Yamamoto's hand away. Then he took hold of the back of Yamamoto's neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Thank you," he whispered, lips brushing.

When he turned again, Tsuna was sitting down once more, staring at his wine glass, eyes politely averted. Gokudera took hold of Yamamoto's wrist and walked him over, catching Tsuna's gaze with a smile and duck of his head. "You don't have to look away, you know," he tried, offering a hand to help the Tenth to his feet. "Why don't we sit on the sofa?" He knew for a fact that Yamamoto's sofa was the best piece of furniture in the room. He knew because he'd picked it out. Soft brushed black leather, plush cushions... well, he'd chosen it for a reason, after all.

Tsuna smiled softly at him as they sank into the embrace of the leather. "How was your dinner?" the Tenth inquired, avoiding inevitable awkward silence that would have fallen.

"Oh! Good, it was good," Gokudera nodded, mostly failing to conceal his nervousness. He glanced over his other shoulder when Yamamoto sank onto his opposite side.

The taller man slid an arm behind Gokudera's shoulders and already it felt a little odd. Though Tsuna had known about their relationship from the very beginning (it was pretty much impossible to keep anything from the Tenth's perception) they never showed any outward inklings of their intimacy outside of their own company. Even when it was only Tsuna, the mafia had them too well trained to let so much as a brush of fingers or hint of blush show through. Tsuna glanced down at the hand resting on the couch between them and tentatively set his smaller hand over Gokudera's, fingertips playing over the rings there. 

"Italian, right? We get spoiled by authentic food from traveling, huh?" he continued casually.

"Yeah," Gokudera answered, dismayed to hear the way his voice came out half an octave higher than he'd intended. He coughed and tried again, turning his hand over so that their palms touched, fingers brushing lightly. "Yeah. But it was good, even for Italian in Japan."

Yamamoto's breath was warm in his hair as he nuzzled closer and Gokudera could then feel the grin on the back of his neck. "And we thought you might want some Italian of your own, Tsuna, so I brought you take out." 

Tsuna flushed pink but he barely stifled a laugh.

Gokudera on the other hand, decided he might as well just die of embarrassment right then and there and save himself the humiliation that Yamamoto's attempts at humor seemed certain to bring him. "Remind me again why I let you call me your boyfriend?" he groaned, pressing his free hand over his eyes and slouching down in his seat.

At this, both of them laughed and Yamamoto gave him a somewhat apologetic squeeze. There was a soft clink of glass being set down and he felt Tsuna move closer. "I don't think I've ever seen Gokudera-kun so bashful. It's pretty cute."

And before he could unshield his vision, the light hand over his moved instead to his shoulder. Lips brushed against Gokudera's for a moment before pressing more firmly, easing him into a blind kiss that was gentle but persistent and with Yamamoto at his other side, there was no escape.

Gokudera started, trying to move his hand away, but found Yamamoto's covering his, holding it in place. For a long, heart-stopping breath, he couldn't do a thing, couldn't move or react, could hardly breathe. And then Tsuna touched his face, kissed him again, a little more insistently, and something gave way. He felt a moan catch in his throat and his lips parted, and he kissed the Tenth back, his free hand coming to rest on the side of Tsuna's neck. He could feel the warmth of his skin, the pulse at his throat.

Slender fingers brushed along Gokudera's jaw, Tsuna's thumb stroking his cheek as he shifted, moving over his right hand man. A knee came to rest gentle between Gokudera's thighs and though he couldn't see him, he felt Tsuna curled over him, using his free hand to balance against his chest. The Tenth was a surprisingly adept kisser and more confident than Gokudera would have expected, soon easing the bomber's lips apart for his wine-flavored tongue to dip into Gokudera's mouth.

And he would have kept going, thoroughly seduced by Tsuna's taste and touch had not a very important thought occurred to him. "W-wait!" he stuttered, tugging Yamamoto's hand away to find Tsuna's face startlingly close. "Tenth, I-- I mean, I know that we..." He glanced between Tsuna and Yamamoto. "I mean, we... you know. Do... stuff. But, Tenth! Is it... well, I just... don't want to -- That is... y-your p-purity, Tenth." He flushed deeply, embarrassed to even speak the words.

Tsuna blinked down at him for a moment. Then glanced at Yamamoto who shrugged. Tsuna smiled fondly and somewhat sheepishly at Gokudera. "Ah... well. About that. Let's see... I mean, in high school.. well, Kyoko and I were teenagers so... that's to be expected. And after that well... Mukuro came to visit me several times. I didn't care for it at first but once I learned how to get the upper hand I enjoyed it. Although I suppose that doesn't really count since technically it was all based in illusion... He stopped visiting a while ago because he said it was a mere consolation for possessing my body." He rolled his eyes. "And then there's been a few sparring sessions with Hibari-san that have ended rather... inappropriately. Don't mention it to him though, he'd be embarrassed."

Gokudera blinked, was sure for a moment that he felt his heart stop. He took a sudden sharp breath in and felt it start again. "Y-you.... O-oh. I didn't realize, Tenth." He tried, for a beat, to imagine Tsuna taking control of one of Mukuro's illusions, of his body -- but the thought made him feel just a little faint.

In spite of his words, Tsuna's chagrined smile was the same innocent curve of lips. "I didn't want to start rumors but..." He shrugged. 

Yamamoto just grinned at their boss. "Tsuna's not as much of a delicate flower as he seems!" he laughed. "Haha, Mukuro and Hibari fell into a trap."

Gokudera was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded. He echoed Yamamoto's laughter with a faint, half-hearted laugh of his own. "I suppose I just fell into the same one. Though to be fair, it was you who led me into it!" He pointed an accusatory finger at the grinning swordsman.

Yamamoto laughed again and held up his free hand innocently. Tsuna chuckled and caught Gokudera's chin, tugging his gaze back onto himself, catching Gokudera's eyes and holding them.

"So don't worry about hurting me, okay? Or my purity. I'm the boss here so I'll tell you if something isn't okay."

Gokudera swallowed hard, recognizing that look. That look Tsuna got when his flames blazed and his eyes became hooded, intense, authoritative. It sent a shiver up his spine. And he nodded, unable to do anything but obey. "O-of course, Tenth. A-Anything you say."

"Good," Tsuna smiled and the hand on Gokudera's chest pushed him back until he was against the back of the couch. He was sure there was another attack coming, another kiss that would send shivers up his spine. But at the last minute, Tsuna smirked just a little and reached for Yamamoto's tie instead, reeling him in. As Gokudera stared on, Yamamoto only blinked once and then grinned into the kiss, submitting to Tsuna's whim with lips that opened under his demand. His arm was still around Gokudera's shoulders as his other hand found Tsuna's back, smoothing up the silk of his vest.

Gokudera stared, and kept staring as the kiss continued, and where he'd expected irritation, jealousy even -- though of who, he couldn't easily say -- instead he only felt... overheated, the fluttering beginnings of arousal leaving him lightheaded. He loosened his own tie, licked his lip, and reached out to smooth a hand across Yamamoto's knee. He wanted to touch Tsuna as well, but he didn't know where to begin, or what the other man might like.

It didn't take long for those kisses to grow hungry, Yamamoto's fingers tangling in Tsuna's wild hair as tongues stroked and tangled, Tsuna humming into his mouth. Without breaking, Tsuna shifted again, moving his knee from between Gokudera's thighs to instead sink into his lap in earnest. When they parted it was with kiss flushed lips and a shared smile, Yamamoto licking his own lower lip. 

"Shall we give some attention to our birthday boy?" Tsuna quipped. 

"Sounds good to me." 

Tsuna turned back to him, settling with his legs straddling Gokudera, positioned just so... "Please relax and enjoy this, okay, Gokudera-kun?" he said as he curled in to kiss again -- but not quite. His breath ghosted over Gokudera's lips, just barely brushing, watching and tempting him to take a kiss of his own. He smoothed down Gokudera's arm to the hand he'd been touching before and guided it to his own hip. 

Yamamoto meanwhile settled in beside them and the warmth of his tongue found Gokudera's ear, lathing over his earrings and tracing the heated shell.

It was almost too much, too many sensations at once, and his heart was already thundering with the effort to stay calm. But then Yamamoto's hand was on his chest, holding him firm, steadying, and Tsuna's was there too, covering his hand where he held the Tenth's hip. He took a breath, and another, closed his eyes, and tilted his chin up to claim Tsuna's kiss.

He felt a smile to reward him and Tsuna dipped in deep to the kiss, taking his mouth not roughly but firmly, forcing him to feel it, to adjust to it. His hand moved from Gokudera's and instead went to his silver hair, fingers raking through as he nibbled at the bomber's lower lip. Yamamoto's hand rubbed at his chest, in a way he could only consider reassuring, the swordsman's hot mouth moving from his ear to his neck and kissing slow and hard there. Tsuna moaned softly between his lips to express his appreciation and approval, lapping at his tongue while nails dragged lightly over his scalp.

It was good, really good, and Gokudera was torn between surprise at the Tenth's skill and guilt for having doubted him in the first place. The sounds purring from Tsuna's throat, however, were reassuring, and emboldened, Gokudera let his hands move from his hips, to tug loose the tails of Tsuna's crisp dress shirt and slide underneath. Warm skin and understated muscle, and he hummed into the Tenth's mouth, light-headed but pleased.

"Mm... good..." Tsuna murmured against Gokudera's lips. Then sitting back a little, he used a single fingertip on Gokudera's chin to turn his head until he was looking into Yamamoto's blinking face. The swordsman grinned and pressed a small kiss to Gokudera's mouth, this one more familiar. Tsuna watched, slowly pulling Gokudera's tie free of its knot.

Gokudera let his head rest on Yamamoto's arm, kissed him back as Tsuna pulled his tie free, draping it over the arm of the sofa, began to go to work on the buttons of his shirt. It was permission enough for Gokudera to mirror the motions, flicking free the buttons of the Tenth's shirt, managing it easily enough, even with his hooded eyes on Yamamoto's face. There, that was better. With his garments loose, Gokudera could get his hands on Tsuna's waist, could slide them up the bare skin of his back.

He felt the Tenth shiver under his hands and then ease in, kissing Gokudera's throat as he warred with Yamamoto's tongue. His sharp teeth lathed at pale skin, nipped at his ear as he pressed down against Gokudera's lap, neither of their arousal much of a secret when they dragged together through the fine fabric of slacks.

"Nnh," Gokudera bit back, brow bumping Yamamoto's as his body gave a shudder. "What next?" he wondered, hardly daring to assume what he might have permission to participate in. His head was swimming with sensation, with want and arousal had spread a flush across his skin from cheeks to navel.

"Well, first these are gonna have to come off," Yamamoto teased, tugging at a belt loop. 

Tsuna peeked from Gokudera's jaw, resting his head on the taller man's clavicle for a moment. "That could be arranged." In the tight space between them, Gokudera felt Tsuna unhitch his pants and slide down his zipper and before he could protest, Tsuna's small nimble hand was inside his underwear, feeling out his aching arousal. "Mmmm..." Tsuna nuzzled under his jaw, fingers trailing. "Maybe you'd like to help me with this, Yamamoto..."

"T-tenth...!" Gokudera gasped, his hand darting to Tsuna's, not quite stopping him, fingers fluttering around his wrist, eyes on the bulge of Tsuna's hand, the movement beneath thin cotton. He spread his knees a little wider, breath coming shorter now with that warm touch between his legs. He tore his gaze away from the Tenth's playful smile, to find Yamamoto already moving to the floor.

"Don't get shy now, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna chided, teasing as his fingers trailed over the wet tip of his cock. "It's your birthday after all." 

Tsuna slid his hand free and moved aside, sitting beside Gokudera on the couch and making room for Yamamoto to settle between his legs. With one hand, Tsuna turned Gokudera's chin and rested their brows together. The other pushed his underwear lower and fingers curled around his base, holding his erection with a single shallow stroke for Yamamoto's tongue which came with an eager lap at the tip before his mouth slid over it.

If he had been even five years younger, it would have been over right then and there. As it was, Gokudera had to bite his lip, and hard, to regain control of himself. Yamamoto, he knew, was eerily skilled at this particular activity, and with the addition of the Tenth's hand and the warmth of his breath washing over his jaw, well he could hardly think of anything better.

Except that then Tsuna moved. He slid down onto his stomach beside Gokudera, resting a cheek on his hip to watch up close as Yamamoto slid him deep, always generous and enthusiastic when he used his mouth. Tsuna tugged at his ear then and grinned when Yamamoto's eyes opened. Smirking back as his lips slid free, the swordsman sat back to watch as Tsuna turned himself just so, wanting to watch Gokudera's face when he saw Tsuna's lips kiss at the tip of his flushed cock, followed by a tongue that licked out far more delicately than Yamamoto's messy vigor.

It really wasn't fair. This was two against one, and Gokudera was in no position to fight back. All he could do was watch --watch as Tsuna's pink tongue tasted him, careful and exact --watch as Yamamoto took the other side, lapping at the precum already dripping freely. Gokudera felt his breath hitch as they met at the tip, tongues swiping, tangling into a messy kiss. It was quite possibly the most erotic thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. "Goddamn," he breathed.

Tsuna's darting tongue flicked mercilessly into his slit while Yamamoto sucked at foreskin obscenely. Tsuna's fingers curled a tight ring around his base, stroking him idly, pausing now and then to rub a thumb along his underbelly. He stroked hard and fast when their tongues grazed and were momentarily distracted with a hungry, moaning kiss, that left them both panting until Tsuna's insatiable lips slid over his head, sucking hard with begging moans that vibrated over his skin.

"O-oh, fuck," Gokudera choked. "Yeah. Shit-- I can't... much longer..." If simply watching the scene unfold wasn't enough to bring a guy to orgasm, the sensation of those lips, soft and eager, and shockingly skilled -- just what exactly had that pineapple-haired bastard taught him? -- was more than enough to launch any man into high orbit. That -thing- that Yamamoto was doing with his tongue was certainly not aiding his attempts to maintain some semblance of control over his body's reactions. "F-fuck..."

Tsuna's tongue lapped up his precum eagerly, dipping rough into his slit before the warmth swept around the crown of his head, riding that curve before he finally came up for air again. Again their lips met around his head, alternating between licking and kissing his weeping cock and each other. Together, two tongues pressed and fluttered just beneath the head, thrashing, flicking against that sensitive place.

No matter how Gokudera struggled, there was always going to be a limit, and he'd found his. With one hand in Yamamoto's hair and the other clinging tight to the shoulder of Tsuna's shirt, Gokudera let a cry slip from his mouth that should have been a warning, but sounded too late to be anything but announcement. He came shuddering, climax taking hold of his whole frame. His jaw tensed, hips jerked, hands clutched, toes curled.

When his breath returned to his chest and he was panting and struggling to make his eyes focus, he found Yamamoto with amused surprise while Tsuna licked his lips and aimed that sultry, pleased look up at him. Both of them had his cum dripping from their cheeks and lips. Before he could panic in apology though, Yamamoto tugged Tsuna in to lick the sticky warmth from his skin and Tsuna returned the favor in kind, even pausing to lick the last of it from Gokudera's tip. Tsuna moaned full and wanting as he shared sticky, hungry kisses with Yamamoto, threads clinging between their tongues when they broke for breath.

No, -this- was the single most erotic thing he'd ever seen. And as he sat there, limbs slack and skin flushed, he couldn't help speaking the first thought that came next to his mind. "Happy Birthday to me."

A shiver ripped through Tsuna's frame as he parted from Yamamoto's lips, his cheeks flushed hot as he let one fall against Gokudera's thigh. Both faces reflected intense arousal up at him, Tsuna's a sultry, burning desire and Yamamoto's a more familiar shade of sly, satisfied want. 

"I hope we didn't wear you out already," Yamamoto chuckled, rubbing at his other thigh. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Gokudera laughed, pulling at Yamamoto's hair in something that might have been chastising had he not felt so utterly relaxed at that point. Sure his face was red and he-- well he'd just done -that-, but he also felt -good- and Tsuna was looking at him like -that- and Yamamoto was touching his knee just so. "Is the door locked?" he wondered, lifting a brow and rubbing at the curve of Yamamoto's ear.

"I made sure," Yamamoto grinned back.

"I double-checked," Tsuna added, with a chuckle. 

Gokudera tried on a smirk. Found it came quite naturally. Then looked from one conspirator to the other. "You both are wearing far too many clothes, then. I'm tired of looking at your cheap suit," he scolded Yamamoto. "And you, Tenth, I would never forgive myself if we soiled that fine silk."

Both of them laughed and Tsuna rose to shrug out of his vest while Yamamoto hauled himself up beside Gokudera and caught his mouth in a deep but brief kiss. "Maybe it's time we took this to the bed," he remarked with a nibble to Gokudera's lower lip.

"I can't really argue with that," Gokudera answered, almost disappointed. He did enjoy a good argument. He let Yamamoto pull him to his feet then, stepped out of his trousers as they fell around his ankles. 

"What, no rose petals scattered across the sheets?" he complained as they stepped into the bedroom, shedding clothing as they went.

"The last time I tried that, you told me I was treating you like a girl and you punched me!" Yamamoto protested helplessly. "Besides, how can you complain when I brought you this?" He nodded over to Tsuna who was down to his slacks and hanging his shirt on a hook on Yamamoto's wall. The mafia boss looked up at them, blinking unknowingly.

"You make a surprisingly convincing point," Gokudera frowned thoughtfully, while Yamamoto helped him out of his shirt. "How unlike you," he teased, looking back over his shoulder.

Tsuna chuckled quietly as he seated himself on the edge of the bed. Yamamoto's clothes were off in moments and he was working on Gokudera's but Tsuna retained a certain modesty, leaving his slacks on in spite of the way he had to adjust himself.

"You two are just the same in the bedroom as outside," he laughed, almost disbelieving.

"Oh, did you think this was an act, Tenth?" He patted the side of Yamamoto's cheerful face. "No, unfortunately, this guy really is just that hopeless." Nevertheless, the words carried a sort of fondness, an affection that had taken... well, years to develop.

Yamamoto laughed and ducked in to bite at Gokudera's neck with a playful growl. "You weren't complaining five minutes ago!" he snickered. And then with hands on the slighter man's hips, he tossed him on to the bed, Tsuna squeaking and darting out of the way. Then sitting at the edge of the bed near the pillows, he grinned softly down at Gokudera who was now naked and flat on his back.

Gokudera reached for and took hold of Yamamoto's arm, tugging him close, teeth snapping at his mouth briefly before his attention returned to the Tenth and he beckoned him onto the bed, hardly believing his own daring. "Maybe you want to see what else we do in the bedroom?" he wondered, trying to sound seductive and mostly sounding hopeful.

"Mm..." Tsuna's smile was only a little bit shy, a little bit sheepish as he climbed further on to the bed that the other two had shared so many times before. He settled on his side beside Gokudera, propping himself up on an elbow. "I would... if you still don't mind the company..." He smoothed a slight hand down Gokudera's arm from his shoulder, squeezing his arm faintly.

"Not at all," Gokudera assured him. "Besides, what sort of man would I be if I just left you like this." He glanced down pointedly, a hand of his own coming to rest on the inseam of Tsuna's slacks.

"Ah..." Tsuna flushed a little but the look that he fixed Gokudera with was much more one of want than of bashfulness. "Yeah... I wouldn't mind doing something about that," he murmured, inching closer to Gokudera's side. "Yamamoto, too."

"I wouldn't mind getting a good show," Yamamoto quipped, pressing closer against Gokudera's other side with exposed, wet arousal pressing against his hip. "Something for later," he murmured in Gokudera's ear. "If you wanted to return the favor to Tsuna..."

Sometimes, Gokudera had to admit that even Yamamoto could have good ideas. And this was definitely one of them. What he said, however, was, "A show huh? That's what you want? How selfish." But he was smiling when he turned onto his side and gently guided Tsuna onto his back. "Will you... let me return your kindness, Tenth?"

"Oh..." Tsuna blinked up at Gokudera and glanced at Yamamoto questioningly but when he only received an enthusiastic grin, he reached for the silver haired man above him. His fingers tickled lightly down Gokudera's sides to the points of his hips and he hummed pleasantly, looking up in to his right hand man's face. "I'd like that very much..."

Gokudera left his pulse skip a little, looking up into that wanting face, seeing this side of his boss and friend he'd never seen before. He felt... very privileged. "Then I'll help myself," he hummed quietly, already moving down between Tsuna's knees, laying a trail of kisses down the center of his chest, his stomach, pausing to tug open the slacks he'd left on.

Warm, pink flesh shivered under his attention and Tsuna lifted his hips to let Gokudera peel off his slacks and underwear. Tsuna's hand lingered over his arousal with modesty but was easily coaxed away, leaving him exposed and heavy with want, resting against his stomach. Yamamoto settled in against the headboard to watch while Tsuna's fingers stroked gently through his hair, the Tenth's breath just a little quick with anticipation.

"Beautiful," Gokudera breathed, dared to place a kiss -there-. "You're beautiful, Tenth." Dared again to lift it to his mouth, to take him onto his tongue.

Tsuna gasped quietly, biting his lip to keep his voice at bay. His fingers tensed in Gokudera's hair, watching as he slid between his lips. "Mm... so good, Gokudera-kun, please..." His hips lifted just a little -- a little over-eager, a little taking control.

And though Gokudera couldn't quite hide the surprise in his eyes, he was quick to adapt, to let the Tenth lead him. He took him farther, fuller, eyes closing as he swallowed around him, tongue swiping, lathing hard.

Tsuna's body trembled under him, his voice encouraging Gokudera as much as his tugging hands did. When his eyes weren't clamped shut in pleasure, he tucked his chin to his chest and watched Gokudera with hooded eyes, panting slowly through wet lips. A small hand wandered down Gokudera's jaw, interrupting him long enough to run a thumb over his swollen lips, to feel his tongue before he was pushing back into his mouth again, dripping wan salt on his tongue. Beyond Tsuna's trembling chest and arching shoulders, he saw Yamamoto watching with slow, even breath as he stroked himself with careful control, thumbing his own head when Gokudera licked obscenely at Tsuna's.

*Pervert*, Gokudera thought, fondly, fully aware of the hypocrisy behind the observation. He was hard again, already -a comfort in the face of his own aging another year- and he ached, pressed between the sheets and the weight of his own body. When Tsuna moaned, shivering beneath him, Gokudera pulled back, kissing at the the inside of his thighs. "Tenth," he begged, wanting more, but not wanting to ask.

Tsuna whimpered, squirming a little. "P-please don't stop..." he begged even as from the corner of his eye, Gokudera saw Yamamoto rise and dig in the bedside table. Tsuna distracted him again though, a foot coming to his shoulder, tilting the Tenth's hips and offering all of himself. Burning eyes over flushed cheeks were only slightly embarrassed when they met Gokudera's gaze once more.

Before he could make his next move though, he felt Yamamoto sink to the bed behind him, planting a knee between his thighs. "Hmm, Gokudera's hungry again already," he teased. Then wide hands spread his ass cheeks and cold slickness dripped liberally between them. Fingers followed quickly, teasing at him, pressing one in just a little bit.

Any other time, Gokudera might have protested Yamamoto's presumption, but in this moment, he couldn't bring himself to mind. Not when his body was absolutely -aching- for it. It was almost involuntary that he pressed back, letting Yamamoto's touch sink inside. He swallowed a gasp, then pulled forward, one hand spreading up Tsuna's taut stomach as he lay a trail of kisses up the inside of his leg. "Tenth," he breathed, "Please forgive my audacity..." Tongue, hot and eager, searched and found that ring of muscle, already quivering with his touch.

There was no protest or command to stop him though, in fact Tsuna's voice rose from his throat in a quiet cry that he stifled behind his fingers. Yamamoto hummed with pleasure behind him, no doubt watching the shivers that wracked Tsuna's body as his tongue slid wet inside him. He felt Tsuna's toes curl against his back, felt the strain under his hand as the Tenth tried to keep himself still and relaxed. Meanwhile Yamamoto's fingers sank deeper, slick inside him, scissoring slowly and only promising better things to come. Then in and out, taunting him with the slow motion, fucking him with two fingers -- all of it excruciatingly not enough. Through the fog, he heard Tsuna gasping his name, choked off with a moan as he clawed at the blankets.

"Enough..." he heard Tsuna beg, half a minute later, felt a hand in his hair, pulling him away. "Gokudera-kun," he hummed, locking eyes with him, sultry, needing eyes. Gokudera felt his breath hitch in his throat. "I want you now." That voice, the spirit of intense, honest, unapologetic dying will, made him lightheaded, but he nodded his reply. "Yamamoto... help my Right-hand onto his back, please?"

"Gladly," Yamamoto purred back and with a tug of hips, he easily flipped Gokudera over, leaving him surprised and flat on his back. Yamamoto stood at the end of the bed and settled himself between Gokudera's thighs but didn't yet dare to enter him. He did take the moment though to slick Gokudera's cock with the bottle from the nightstand until he slid slippery through Yamamoto's fingers. It was Tsuna that brushed his touch away and then tossed a leg over Gokudera like he was mounting a horse. He paused on his knees over the bomber's hips and Yamamoto kissed the back of his neck.

"You first, Yamamoto," Tsuna murmured, turning his head to brush lips. 

"Mm, don't mind if I do," Yamamoto replied and caught Tsuna's mouth in an earnest kiss as he spread Gokudera again and pressed forward, sliding in easily, slowly. He didn't stop until he was hilted completely and though Tsuna sucked the groan from his tongue, the Tenth's eyes were turned on Gokudera.

Keeping his eyes open was a challenge as Yamamoto's entry stole the breath from his lungs, leaving Gokudera gasping with the sudden pleasure that surged through his bloodstream. He didn't often allow Yamamoto to take him like this, and it had been long enough for the sensation of being filled so fully to be almost overwhelming. "O-oh..." he groaned, the swordsman's given name an unvoiced shape on the tip of his tongue, a hiss between his teeth.

"Mm, yes," Tsuna murmured as Yamamoto huffed pleasure down his neck and nuzzled into his hair. The swordsman pulled slowly, slowly back and then in again, letting Gokudera adjust and letting Tsuna watch the bomber flush and groan beneath them. His slight hands brushed over Gokudera's pale skin, rubbing at a pink nipple as he watched and felt Yamamoto move behind him, felt Gokudera's arousal rest and brush and rub against his cleft. Finally he braced himself on Gokudera's chest and rose onto his knees.

"I'm taking what I want now," was his only warning. Yamamoto paused to help, guiding Gokudera's flushed heat as Tsuna sank down onto it, his breath shuddering. The position let Gokudera see everything, see where he entered Tsuna, see the eager jump of the Tenth's own need and the free drip of his hunger as he sank back into Yamamoto's arms. The swordsman supported him, soothing kisses on his neck and shoulder as Tsuna's head fell back, lips parted in slow breath as he adjusted himself to being filled. He was incredibly tight and hot and wet and the grip around him squeezed and twitched torturously as he slowly sank down, down and shuddered in Yamamoto's hold when he was sitting on Gokudera's hips.

For the third time that evening, Gokudera has to reevaluate his opinion. This, undoubtedly, had to be the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. The flushed curve of the Tenth's body, the way the line of his spine's rhythm continued through his exposed throat, directing his gaze to the hungry, hooded eyes of his dark-haired partner, mouth on Tsuna's skin, the circle of an arm around the smaller man's frame, the other he could feel on his own hip, directing them to find the best angle for all three. "Tsuna..." he heard himself breathe, both hands reaching for the flushed knees to either side of him.

Tsuna moaned in response, a quiet, delighted sound as he rose again. He clutched at Yamamoto's arm as the rise sank once more into a fall, filling himself again. Yamamoto followed him perfectly, his own hips moving to fill Gokudera to the beat of Tsuna's desire. 

"It's good," Tsuna breathed, reaching for one of Gokudera's hands to thread their fingers. "So good."

He felt Yamamoto urge them, felt the press of the swordsman's hips and the way his arm around Tsuna guided gently. Helping them move as one, helping every move stay cohesive and spark another, searching for Gokudera's pleasure in the angle of his hips.

Gokudera was grateful, overwhelmed as he was by the intensity of the shared moment, of the heat and friction, of filling and being filled so thoroughly. He could hardly bring himself to move, unwilling to disturb the perfect rhythm the two had found together, were now sharing with him. "My God," he breathed, in Italian, watched them above him, felt decidedly unworthy to witness, let alone participate in such an act.

Yamamoto groaned into Tsuna's neck, one hand on each partner's hip. "This is too good to last long," he laughed breathily. How he managed to maintain that stupid grin for a good halfway through a good fuck, Gokudera did not know. But he was still smirking when he looked down on Gokudera and enticed a shiver through Tsuna's frame by teasing at a nipple. 

"It's barely midnight. We've got plenty of time to try other ways," Tsuna moaned back, sinking on to Gokudera's heat with growing urgency. The Tenth must have been downright tortured -- he'd been on the verge of climax in Gokudera's mouth but even now he didn't lift a hand to touch himself. Yamamoto's restless hands weren't helping the situation, wandering over the slender body so easily accessible, over his ribs and thighs and stomach, tonguing an ear until Tsuna whined his name breathlessly.

"Tenth!" Gokudera breathed, habit returning the title rather than the name to his lips, that and a desire to express his most sincere respect as he reached down and took gentle hold of Tsuna's unattended arousal. He was very close himself, every movement of the young Vongola setting sparks behind his eyes. He could think only of first seeing Tsuna's face as he succumbed to pleasure.

Tsuna gasped, gripping at Yamamoto's arms where he was taking great pleasure in teasing both of the Tenth's nipples, making him squirm and buck down onto Gokudera's cock. He was in a similar position as Gokudera had been not long ago, with such a multitude of hands and touches to make him shiver and pant. He jerked into Gokudera's grip, his frame shuddering only to jerk back down again, starting to ride in earnest, his need for steady friction growing quickly apparent. Yamamoto wasn't about to be forgotten though, his own hips moving always in careful timing with Tsuna's, thrusting deep into Gokudera every time Tsuna sank down. 

"Yamamoto--!" Tsuna gasped when those wide, wandering hands took his hips and took the rhythm into his own control. It was easy for the taller man to lift him up and tug him down onto Gokudera's cock as though he were fucking Tsuna through his body. His control removed for the moment, Tsuna was left moaning with pleasure, falling back against the safety of Yamamoto's chest and weeping freely over Gokudera's stroking fingers.

For once, Gokudera couldn't bring himself to fault Yamamoto's impertinence. It simply felt too good. Tsuna's body, flushed and wanting, tightening around him with every thrust that sent Gokudera deep... Yamamoto's never-tiring enthusiasm, the athlete's stamina that kept him going strong even when sweat dripped from his brow... perfect, all perfect, and the thought of more to come, the night not yet over... it was enough to make Gokudera groan with gratitude, the pace of his own touches quickening to match Yamamoto. "Please, Tenth," he begged, unashamed.

Falling on Yamamoto's wrists, Tsuna's fingers dug crescents into his skin, a cry jumping to his lips, cock jerking in Gokudera's grip when he adjusted the angle just a little bit. "Fa...faster!" Tsuna demanded, though he still allowed Yamamoto to drive, to pull and yank him onto Gokudera's cock, giving himself up completely to his subordinates’' touches. There was a measure of satisfaction in that for Gokudera -- sure maybe Hibari and Mukuro had felt the Tenth's touch but it was one that put them in their places. In this instance, Tsuna trusted them, felt safe enough to give himself up instead of exacting the strength that they all knew was housed in his deceptively small frame. Climax creeping up on him, flushing his shoulders and chest, he moaned and gasped and cried out his pleasure freely, clung to Yamamoto's arms and moved beyond the swordsman's control, taking Gokudera deeper and harder than Yamamoto would have dared to force. "Close," he breathed, eyes hazy, clouded on the precipice of release.

"Yes," Gokudera hummed. He wanted to shout at Yamamoto to be faster, to come into him harder, deeper, but he held his tongue, not daring to change the pace or rhythm, neither slowing his hand nor taking control of their movements from Yamamoto. Nothing to disturb that look on Tsuna's face, that desperate need so near to being fulfilled.

A few rough, deep thrusts, growing ever tighter, a few more strokes to his weeping length and a broken cry fell from Tsuna's lips. His pleasure shot between Gokudera's fingers, falling over his chest and stomach in milky splashes. Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto's hands, yanking them away so he could jerk down onto Gokudera's lap, taking him to the hilt even as pleasure curled like a vice around the bomber's cock. A hand reached back, tangling in the hair at the back of Yamamoto's head, gripping there to ground himself as he shuddered and gasped and convulsed around Gokudera through his climax, both of their names on his tongue.

It was more than enough to push Gokudera over the edge. He wrapped his legs tight around Yamamoto's waist, demanding him deep as he hadn't dared a moment before. His hand, still on Tsuna, shuddered and stilled as sensation built quickly, powerfully in his middle, the tightening of Tsuna's body around him pulling, demanding and finally receiving his climax. Gokudera's hips arched, bucked as he came, a wordless shout on his lips, his fingers bruising Tsuna's hips, heels bruising Yamamoto's.

The world shifted somewhat with a sharp tug and Tsuna fell against him, instantly wrapping arms around Gokudera's neck in their last shared pulses. With both joinings still in place, Yamamoto angled Gokudera's hips up enough that he could plant his knees on the bed and thrust deeper, harder, faster. Even before Gokudera's climax finished, there was urgency in his movements, quiet awed words on his lips as he watched the other two men come together. Finally his easygoing smile was gone, replaced by the need to finish, curling over the both of them as he took Gokudera hard and fast. "Please," he groaned almost apologetically, sweat dripping from his hair and on to Tsuna's back.

"Yeah," Gokudera agreed, loosening the tight hold of his legs just enough to give Yamamoto back his range of movement. His ankles remained crossed, however, pulling and guiding Yamamoto's thrusts so that his climax was drawn out, almost maddeningly lingering, his breaths short and labored. His arms still circled Tsuna's shoulders, holding him selfishly to his chest, nose buried in his hair.

Tucked under Gokudera's chin, Tsuna watched with pleasure over his shoulder as Yamamoto heaved with want. He slid his hand over the wide one that gripped at the mattress. His hard, rough thrusts shook both of his partners, still joined and sending delightfully torturous aftershocks that made Tsuna cling to Gokudera. Then finally, the bedframe squeaking obscenely, Yamamoto gave a strangled bark of pleasure, curling in to press his forehead to Tsuna's back as he pumped his relief deep into Gokudera in three long, brutal thrusts.

Gokudera wanted to chastise him, if only out of habit, but he found his voice had left him, his strength too, limbs which undoubtedly would recover in a reasonably short amount of time were nonetheless next to useless at the moment. All he could do was breathe in the scent of Tsuna's hair, and lift a hand to grope for Yamamoto's fingers in the sheets, humming with satisfaction.

Finally, spent, Yamamoto slid free of him and, true to his style, set all three of them toppling over like some boyhood wrestling match. Tsuna yelped with surprise, curling in as though he were about to be crushed. Thankfully they all managed to stay intact and Yamamoto collapsed against the mattress, laughing. He gathered the other two against him, trapping Tsuna between their bodies as he squeezed in to capture Gokudera's mouth in a relieved, delighted kiss.

"Wow," Gokudera breathed, when he finally freed Yamamoto's lips with a pleased sigh. "That was..." Well, there really weren't any proper words for it. Other than, perhaps. "Thank you."

Tsuna smiled, nuzzling into Gokudera's neck and shoulder as they found a comfortable position, sharing warmth and the caresses of afterglow. "No thanks necessary..." 

"How many positions do you think we can try tonight?" Yamamoto grinned, nibbling at Tsuna's ear playfully.

"How late can we be to work tomorrow morning?" Gokudera countered, grinning.

"Considering we're sleeping with the boss, I'm guessing pretty late!" Yamamoto laughed. 

Tsuna cast an authoritative look between them, frowning in apparent disgust at their shirking of work. But then a tiny little smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I might be convinced to cancel tomorrow's morning meeting."

"We don't need to cancel it," Gokudera replied, ever the responsible one. "Only... postpone it a little." He could feel the way Tsuna's and Yamamoto's feet sought his tangling together, skin on skin and though moments before he'd been worn out, a new jolt of energy shot through him when he thought about what they might try next.


End file.
